


You could have died

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Almost Dying, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony comes to see Steve in the hospital
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	You could have died

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy, please leave comments

“What the hell Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony yelled as he walked into the hospital room of Captain America. Steve just smiled because he was too weak to do anything else.

He might have the super-soldier serum but the guy that gave him this beating was an even match. “Hey, Tony. What are you doing here?”

“Cap. Don’t talk. You can barely breathe that collapsed lung of yours.” Tony wanted to seem coy like he didn’t care that the man he was secretly in love with was almost killed by his old war buddy. 

“Tony, you’re being dramatic. I’m fine, see.” He proceeds to try to sit up but almost falls out of the bed. Tony ran over to catch him just in time. He placed him back on the bed before his super-soldier hurt himself anymore. 

“Steve, why didn’t you call me when you found out SHIELD was compromised. I would have come in a matter of minutes. When Natasha called me and told me you were in the hospital, I hopped on the first plane here I could find. Do you know I flew coach for your self-sacrificing ass?” Steve just chuckled. Tony always knew how to make him laugh. Tony knew better him than anyone.

“I didn’t want you to worry. You also were dealing with so much in Malibu. Then you yourself was recovering from surgery. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Tony grabbed Steve’s bandaged hand and started to rub his knuckles. “Steve, I would go to the end of the world for you. I- I” Tony looked into Steve’s bright blue eyes. There was something about the sparkle in his eyes that made everything okay. He might be laying in this bed battered and bruised but, in a week, he will be completely healed. Tony could wrap his arms around him and love him until the world ends. Tony leaned in closer just right above Steve’s lips. If this happens everything would change between them. Steve pulled Tony’s face in and everything changed. Tony was taken back by the kiss for a second, but he didn’t pull away. The kissed deepen until both of them felt like they were the only two people in the world.

“Hey, they only had cherry Jell-O in the cafeteria.” Sam paused in the doorway looking upon the two love birds. “Can you two get a room” They pulled apart quickly and looked at Sam in shock. “Well, technically this is my room, Sam.” Sam shook his head in awed and sat the Jell-O down next to his bed and showed himself out of the room. “So, tell me more about your old war buddy turned deadly Hydra agent” Tony crawled into Steve’s arms where for the first time in a long time he felt safe.


End file.
